


June 17, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Supergirl sat at a kitchen table and expected to remove quills from a dog's face.





	June 17, 2003

I never created DC.

Scowling, Supergirl sat at a kitchen table and expected to remove quills from a dog's face instead of from Amos.

THE END


End file.
